


Jour 4 - Cicatrices

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, mention of injury and blood, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Jour 4 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 4: Cicatrices (et/ou compétition-rivalité)





	Jour 4 - Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 4 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 4: Cicatrices (et/ou compétition-rivalité)

Le bout de ses doigts traçait délicatement la fine ligne blanche. Il touchait à peine la peau chaude par peur de le réveiller. Il dormait profondément, mais un petit rien suffisait souvent à l'éveiller. Ses doigts continuèrent un peu plus haut, rencontrant une autre ligne, légèrement plus longue et plus marquée que la précédente. Celle-ci non plus il ne savait pas comment il l'avait eue. Il en avait récolté beaucoup de nouvelles pendant ces deux ans séparés, et Sanji les avait découvertes une à une au grès de leurs escapades nocturnes. Malgré le rythme effréné de leurs aventures, ils avaient rapidement repris leurs habitudes et ils parvenaient assez facilement à passer du temps ensemble. Cette séparation avait été bien trop longue.

Son regard remonta sur son visage, sur la plus grosse différence qui lui avait sauté aux yeux sitôt qu'il l'avait revu. Il détestait celle-ci car elle le privait de la joie de plonger dans ses yeux. Maintenant tout était déséquilibré. Ça ne le rendait pas plus moche bien sûr. Il aurait le visage entièrement mutilé qu'il le trouverait encore beau. Mais c'était tout de même perturbant. Sans compter que la perte de son œil avait dû lui apporter des difficultés supplémentaires.

Il s'aida de sa main posée sur son torse pour se redresser et déposer un léger baiser sur sa paupière à jamais fermée. Il la sentit tressaillir au contact, et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Zoro. Il guetta un instant, mais il ne se réveilla pas, alors il se repositionna contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Sa main redescendit en suivant le vallon de sa plus grande cicatrice. Celle-ci il l'aimait bien. Elle avait failli lui coûter la vie, certes, mais elle signifiait aussi beaucoup de choses pour eux deux. Il se souviendrait toujours du moment où cette longue lame s'était abaissée et avait entaillé la peau dans une giclée de sang. Le sien n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, mais il sentait déjà une attraction envers lui. De par sa détermination, sa force. C'est en le voyant accueillir cette lame à bras ouverts qu'il avait compris qu'il allait lui aussi devoir se battre pour ses rêves, qu'il allait devoir quitter la sécurité du Baratie pour suivre son propre chemin. C'était Luffy qui lui avait donné le dernier coup de coude pour franchir le seuil du restaurant, mais c'était Zoro qui avait fait vaciller son obstination à rester auprès de Zeff. C'était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne rembourserait sa dette envers le vieil homme que le jour où il partirait en mer vivre sa vie.

Et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. 


End file.
